


【李泽言x你】镜里分明（R向）

by runzeyiwen



Category: love&sex-runzeyiwen
Genre: F/M, 李泽言x你
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runzeyiwen/pseuds/runzeyiwen
Summary: CP李泽言x你，HE，八千五完结新婚设定我流女主，李总属于各位夫人，私设OOC都是我的是车，有咬，有浴室play，不适者注意避雷建议配合BGM食用：住友纪人 - Eternity





	【李泽言x你】镜里分明（R向）

1  
“曾经她们有亲情，有爱情。  
而我只有家中一盏孤灯。  
孤灯如豆，灯下有人，是我独坐，默对镜中影。”

2  
“我收到那份远渡重洋的礼物时，尚不知它会开启一段得未曾有的绮情。”

快递送到的时候是个晚上。  
七点已过了，但因夏日天长，窗外还是亮的。彼时你们刚吃毕晚饭，正一起收拾碗筷。然后门铃响了，李泽言扫了眼监控屏幕，是送快递的。  
他挑了挑眉，“你又买什么了？”  
“哎？没有啊……啊对了，前些日子小融听说我们结婚了，说要给我寄礼物，可能现在到了？”  
李泽言打开门，确认信息无误，签收了快递。你拿着洗碗巾迫不及待地跑去看，发件人那一栏果然写着小融的名字。  
“对了！就是这个！也不知道她给我们寄了什么？这可是远渡重洋的来自好闺蜜的礼物啊！”  
李泽言接过你手里的洗碗巾。  
“看你高兴的。去拆吧。碗我来洗。”  
“你最好了！”  
你搂住他亲了一记，然后就跑到书房拆礼物。刚拿起美工刀，突然想起应该给小融发个信息，便打开了微信。  
“亲爱的！礼物刚收到啦！谢谢！么么！”  
她秒回，“哈哈哈收到就好，这可是我特意给你好好挑的，包你满意。记得好好用啊！”  
“放心吧！没问题！你送我的礼物，我一定会好好用的！”  
“你打开看了没有啊？是给你们的啦给你们的，光你用不行，一定要让你老公也用啊！”  
“啊？我还没拆，正要拆呢……好好好知道啦！”  
“记住就行，赶快拆吧，我赶紧去上班了，回头聊么么！”  
你跟小融道了别，开始拆快递。  
包裹划开，泡沫塑料剥掉，你的脸“腾”地红了个透。

李泽言进来时看到的就是这样一幅景象。  
你一手拿着一个瓶子，脸通红地站着。见他来，慌忙把手里的东西藏到了背后。  
“怎么了，藏什么？”  
“啊，呃，那个……”  
“她给你寄了什么？”  
“……”  
你的脸更红了。  
李泽言见你支支吾吾不说话，便走了过来。  
“到底怎么了？”  
说话间他已经走到你面前，双手伸向你身后。你坚决地挣扎了几下，他却也坚决地要一探究竟，很快你就被他强势地圈在了怀里，手里的东西也被握住。  
你认命般地松了手，视死如归地闭上眼睛。  
“给你给你都给你！看吧看吧！箱子里还有！”  
看清手里的东西后，他愣了一下。  
“咳……”  
你不知道该往哪儿看好，觉得想找个地缝钻进去。但是又很好奇总裁这时的表情，于是偷偷瞄他。  
他把东西放回盒子里，烧红的耳尖显而易见。  
“啊，我真的不知道她会送我这些……而且我竟然还跟她说我们一定会好好用的……简直没脸见人……”  
李泽言搂住你，你便靠在他怀里。  
“不想用的话就收起来，这有什么。”  
他的心跳有一点快。  
这个认知让你觉得愉悦，一时忘了害羞。你抬起头，极小声却清晰地开口。  
“你以前用过这种东西吗？”  
“……”  
“到底用过没有啊！”  
他的耳尖更红了。  
“没有。”  
“那你怎么洗？”  
“别闹。”  
“不说吗……”  
你的手作势向他家居服的长裤里伸。  
他钳住了你。  
“用水洗。”  
“啊……”  
你没想到他真的会回答，一时不知道该怎么接。他已经低下头，双手搂住你的腰，寻着你的唇瓣极富侵略性地吻了下来。  
他身上明明是雪松清淡的冷香，吻却是火热的。  
你仰起头，闭着眼睛迎接他。他的舌叩开你的牙关，重重地挑逗你的上颚，又去寻你的舌，极尽缱绻地纠缠。温软的触感撩拨着你的情欲，你的双腿开始渐渐发软。他觉察了，将你拥得更紧，他的体温隔着衣料源源不断地撩拨你的胸口。  
你难耐起来，开始想要更多。他却停了下来，近距离地端详着你眸中迷离的水光，还有颊上晕开的薄红。这时天光已经暗了，书房里没有开灯，整个房间都是那种朦胧的晦暗；只有他是个例外，你眼前他的轮廓却还是清晰的。  
你不甚清明地眨了眨眼睛，很想问他为什么不继续了。但这种话问出来无异于某种暗示，未经人事的时候还不明白，事到如今你已再清楚不过了。其实这种话以前也不是没说过，只是眼下这个场面，加上桌子上那一盒尴尬的礼物，你实在开不了这个口。  
但情欲的烧灼也是真的。他的手不知是有意还是无意，正落在你的臀上，似有若无地来回抚摸。  
你抬头看他，你的双眸因食髓知味而湿润。他的眸光还是深邃的，定定地望着你，似乎和往常没有区别。  
但是你明白其实是有区别的；他的眸底分明是渴望。像是要证实一般，他突然揉捏了一下，以恰到好处的力道。  
这动作十足情色，你耐不住，漏出一声低吟。  
甚至不用他这样火上浇油，你已经烧得够热烈了。  
你向他伸出手，声音近似呢喃。  
“抱我。”  
他打横抱起你，吮吻你的耳垂。  
“去浴室……那些也拿上。”  
你伸出手，去桌子上拿快递盒子。  
“我给你洗。”

3  
“但我愿意尝试。  
愿意告别羞怯，愿意献上一切。  
愿意在你身前。”

不着寸缕地站在浴室里的时候你才惊觉脸上的热度。但开弓没有回头箭；何况总裁的耳尖也是红的，这让你稍稍有了些平局的欣慰。  
你把那些瓶子放在置物栏里。  
“两瓶你的，一瓶我的……”  
“咳……”  
真要算来，新婚不久，其实你还没为他做过这种事，这种——严格意义上的，名为洗丁丁实为不可描述的事。共浴倒是有不少次，但往往都是事后他为你清理。你即便已不是未经人事，却常常总还是带些羞怯的。是以因了这羞怯，你们的情事往往也是端雅而规矩的。  
但这次显然不一样了。  
你深吸口气，打开花洒，正要去拿除菌洗手液，李泽言已按下泵头，取了合适的量，带着你一起洗了手。  
然后他拿过你那瓶洗液，“我先给你洗。”  
你有点不好意思，“我自己来就好……”  
他笑了笑，把瓶子递给你。  
“那你自己来吧。”  
你想明其中关窍，脸红得想找个地缝钻进去。  
在他面前自己洗，这种事总觉得有点近乎在他面前自慰。你说什么都是做不出来的。  
“还是你来吧……”  
他笑了一声，接过瓶子把你拥在身前，按下瓶口，将洗液打出泡沫。淡淡的香味飘出来，很是好闻。  
然后他的手伸下来，以轻柔的手法开始清洁。你感受着他在你耳侧的吐息，身子不自觉向他越靠越近。李泽言察觉到了，长指不知是故意还是无意，拨开花瓣，找准你小蕊的位置，开始按揉。  
效果很显著，你立时一抖。  
“哎！”  
你微带气恼地嗔了一句。  
“可以了吧？”  
李泽言挑挑眉，打开花洒为你冲洗。但没有之前那一遭便罢，现在水流反倒成了另一种刺激。你忍住酥麻的快感，任他洗完，然后去拿置物栏里的瓶子。  
但你在决定先拿哪一个的时候犹豫了。  
“……应该先洗哪里呀？”  
他笑起来，却不回答；你越发羞恼了。  
“不许笑！你不说，我就自己决定了。”  
于是你拿过其中一个，上面是一个正在洗头的丁丁图案。你看了看说明，取了些揉出泡沫，然后伸手握住他。  
那硬度和热度已经十分可观了。尺寸也可观，你的手娇小，更衬得它越发昂扬。你红着脸不敢看他，不好意思问他力度如何，但又怕弄疼他，慢慢地滑动着，动作十分轻柔。  
“你可以……稍微再用力一点。”  
他握住你的手，带着你上下动作了几回。这近乎在你面前自慰的动作使得你的脸烧得越来越烫，更别提它已越发胀大了。  
“好了没有，好了吧？”  
“你似乎很着急？”  
“……没，没有……”  
催促宣告无效，你只能任他继续。他无疑是舒服的，表情很是愉悦。而你手中他的硬度和热度太过真实，这种真实催生出你体内更多的空虚；但你也知道这空虚一时不能被满足，难耐地咬了咬唇。  
似乎注意到你的动作，李泽言松了手。  
“可以了。”  
“哦，好……”  
你红着脸开了花洒洗了手，然后去拿另一个瓶子。  
你握住囊袋的时候察觉到他颤了一下。他这次没动手，由着你站在他面前，低着头沉默地为他清洗。不知为何，你脸上的热度渐渐退却了。但你温软的指尖于他无疑是另一种撩拨。他的手流连在你臀上和腰间，所到之处都带起情欲的火星，转瞬就烧得燎原。  
你打开花洒，将泡沫冲干净，手里的硬物催促般跳动了一下。

你跪坐下来，试探着将它含住。将将含了顶端，便听到他一声喘息。你小心地让他深入，过程中尽量避免牙齿磕到他。自觉已经顶到最深，将要无法呼吸了，外面却还露了一半。  
你不知如何是好，这时李泽言摸摸你的头发。  
“不要勉强。”  
他声线不太稳，显然沉溺于你给的快感里。  
但你又何尝不沉溺于他给的温柔里。  
于是你握着它小口吮着，指尖顺着血管的脉络由上自下地抚过，伸到根部，抚过连接处，又去按揉双丸。那手感很奇妙，你不由多拨弄了几下，听到他的呼吸明显重了几分。  
他强自压抑着问你，“好玩吗？”  
你抬起头，捕捉到他耳尖和颊上的红晕，在心里笑起来。  
你将它吐出来，宣示主权一般在顶端重重吻了一下。过程中你一直看着他，看着他情动和意外的表情。然后你得意一笑，用wink做了个回答。  
他的呼吸乱了。  
“你……”  
半含半露间你扬起头，眼神是问询的。  
但他最终什么也没说，只是叹了口气。  
你吐出来，双手握着它，眨着眼睛问。  
“唔，你真的不要再快一点吗？”  
话音刚落，手里那东西猛然跳动了一下，又胀大了几分。他急促地喘着，手已攥成拳，显然在勉力克制不管不顾直撞到你喉咙最深的欲念。  
你又含进去，努力收着牙齿，动作了一会。你含着的东西已经微微抽动起来，连同你手下的囊袋。知道差不多了，你仰着头望他，扬起的脖颈是脆弱的弧度。眼里有一点泪水，两腮也酸疼着。下面大概已经湿透了，只是现在跪坐着，看不出来。其实并不怎么好受，从各个方面来讲；但是只要看着他，看着他即将登顶的模样，这些都不要紧了。  
他的眼里是你熟悉的雾气。他的硬度和热度你也熟悉。他一直看着你，眼神里有爱怜，却也有情欲。这双眼睛平日是那样深邃，那样理智，谈判桌上扫视全场的时候是掩不住的锐利；但这双眼睛现在笼着情动的雾气，因你的动作而越发迷离。  
李泽言，他只会因你而迷离。  
李泽言，他只会因爱而迷离。  
这个认知让你有流泪的冲动，闭了闭眼生生忍住了。他见你表情，担忧弄疼了你，抚了抚你的长发就要退出来。你睁开眼睛，微微摇了摇头，握住他含得更深。你用舌尖挑弄他敏感的出口，啜吻他脆弱的表皮，屈起食指和拇指顶揉他的根部，其余三指抚擦他的囊袋，另一只手微用了力，在未被含住的部分上下套弄。他手撑着额头，喉结滚动，是个艰难的吞咽的动作。他低低地喘着，顶端流出的液体愈发多了。这咸涩的味道是什么的前兆，你自然一清二楚。  
“够了。……停下。”  
他颤动愈烈；他的声音已经不稳了。他想要推拒，察觉大抵收不住便想要退出来；但这是你心甘情愿，同样毫不迟疑。你指尖划过囊袋，对准头部迅速一吸。  
他猛然扬起头，重重喘了一口。  
你以一个迎接的姿态放松喉咙，努力将他深深吞入。

不止一股。且力道很重，又是在喉咙深处。故而想全部含住，几乎是不可能的。纵使你有心咽下，还是没忍住咳嗽起来。一缕白液顺着你唇边流下，划过脖颈，划过锁骨，不偏不倚地，停在你翘起的乳尖上。  
你捂着嘴低咳，对这一切毫无所知；但李泽言全都看见了。  
他眸色渐深，耳尖以肉眼可见的速度变得更红。  
下一秒他便拉起你，指腹抹去你唇边的痕迹，近乎凶狠一般吻住你的双唇。另一只手已探到你身下，意料之中揽了满指水润。  
他打开花洒，温热的水流就落下来。不，不仅是水；还有他的吻，异乎寻常地急迫而热烈。  
喘息间他在你耳边低叹。  
“以后别这样了。”  
“我情愿的……你不高兴吗？”  
你的嗓子微有些哑。他听了出来，将你拥得更紧。  
“高兴。只是……不舍得委屈你。”  
你的声音掩在水流间，听来有些不真实，却分明那样真切。  
“只要是你，就不委屈。”  
他愣了一下，随后更深地吻住你。  
云情雨意裹挟而来，缠绵也变得冶艳。

4  
“矜持，端雅，风度，羞耻心，都为你抛弃。  
无人可知的风情展露给你，最近本原的自己交付给你。  
只要是你。”

对于接下来会发生的事，早在之前含住他顶端的时候，你便有了模糊的心理准备。  
但你发现这种模糊不知什么时候成了形，变得越来越清晰；对着几乎占据半面墙的镜子，此时的模样就一览无余。  
他自身后拥着你，长指在你光裸的小腹上停留，抚着那里的一小块皮肤，似乎在考虑接下来是向上还是向下。

经了刚才那一场，你其实不是不知道接下来会发生什么。但这样的事以前从未有过，以前的地点都和现下完全不同，更别提以前只有一盏小香薰灯，他动作时只有明灭光影，而此刻灯光大亮，镜中人太过清晰，这种清晰催出尤甚亲眼所见的真实，还有尤甚亲眼所见的羞耻。

有那么一秒你想要拒绝，想要让他停下，抱你回床上去。但下一秒你便看见镜子里的自己，你颊生红晕，眸带水色，下身潮润，而身后拥着你的人正若即若离地挑拨你，明明刚才已餍足一场现下却还十分精神的某处还在你股间大肆昭示着存在感。内心的渴望叫嚣着想要，显见是逃不脱的。

于是你放弃了。你微仰起头，闭上了眼睛。  
他的手抚上你的左胸，将那一小团拢在手心。还未有什么别的动作，乳珠就挺了起来。  
“这么敏感？”  
“不许……不许说……”  
“排卵期？”  
“啊……”你算算日子，还真是。  
他似乎是笑了起来，你能感受到他胸腔的震动。  
“怪不得这么主动。”  
这就是李泽言偶尔“恶劣”的时候了。  
婚后你才发觉，总裁他明明很纯情，却很喜欢在情事里逗你。大概是因为你自小家教使然，做这种事的时候总带着些少女般的羞怯，哪怕不是什么传统意义上的下流话，还是说一说就要脸红的，然后就会不受控制一般变得更加敏感。  
你不知哪来的勇气。  
“不是……不是因为排卵期……”  
“那是因为什么？”  
你望着镜子里他的眼睛，他也望着你。你们在镜中对视。  
“因为……我爱你。”  
你偏过头去，向他索吻。他欣然接受你的主动，缠绵地回吻。但这个姿势久了脖子会有点痛，他大概是担心你的颈椎，腻了一会儿就放开了你，去拿一旁挂着的干净浴巾。

他把浴巾铺在洗手台上，把你抱上去坐着，继续刚才的吻。感觉到你的双臂更紧地环住他，你唇舌间的纠缠也更加热烈，你与他相贴的身体已经不自觉地开始磨蹭，他放开了你，向你双腿间俯下头去。  
你几乎立刻明白了他的意图，慌忙拒绝起来。  
“不，泽言……”  
他微微抬头望你。  
“不想要吗？”  
“不，不是……”  
“那为什么拒绝？”  
“因为，我……”  
你的声音几乎低不可闻。  
“我想要你。”  
他站起身来，你没有错过他唇边一缕笑意。

他把你抱下来，让你倚在他身上，面对着镜子。然后他拆开一盒冈本，拿出一个。过程中你没回头，只听见什么展开的声音，还有最后那一声轻响。但身体是有记忆的，身体会记住快乐；何况你现在正在排卵期，排卵期的身体追逐本能。快乐也是一种本能。你几乎立刻就想到接下来他会怎样进入你，哪怕这等待仅仅几秒，那种空虚似乎也烧灼得更加难以忍受了。  
他把你抵在洗手池边从后方进入，以不容拒绝的力道直抵最深。你们以前从未用过这个姿势，加之动情已久的身体承不住他的强势，你几乎瞬间就呻吟出声。  
“喜欢？”  
他退出大半，又尽数抵入，重重顶到最深。或许是体位问题，又或是今次你实在太敏感，不过这样几番下来，你已说不出话，仰着头急促喘息，双腿颤抖得不能自持。  
“喜欢吗？”  
他低低追问着，一只手环过你的腰，一面挑逗你早已立起的乳珠，一面在你颈侧吮吻。他埋在你体内的部分明明已经足够炽热坚硬，甚至因你催促般的紧缩而越发胀大，却偏偏有足够的耐力克制住不动，和着他灼热的吐息，是另外一种难耐的撩拨。  
你缓了缓，艰难地开口。  
“泽言……”  
他带着你向后退了几步，靠在墙上，过程中时轻时重的顶弄是另一种刺激，你几乎以为这样就要到了。  
——但还是差一点。  
“抬头看看。”  
你依言抬头，看见镜子里全身赤裸的自己，还有身后拥着你的同样全身赤裸的他。他只有额发微微汗湿了，表情还算镇定；他裸露的身体大半被你挡住，一时看不出什么。相比之下，你觉得自己大概连“糟糕”都不能形容了。你长发凌乱地散着，肌肤上有微微的汗意，因情欲蒸腾泛着淡淡的粉。一边乳肉被他握在手里把玩，乳珠被他长指捻出成熟的颜色。另一边虽然被冷落了，但那小东西依旧是挺着的。  
最要命的是，这个角度没有洗手台的遮挡，连连接处似乎都能看得一清二楚。你似乎能看到自己下身饥渴的收缩，还有他在你体内勃动的欲望。你的脸一下更红了；你这才注意到自己的表情，近乎快乐又近乎痛苦的表情，因他有力的律动而快乐，又因迟迟未到顶点而痛苦。镜子里的人那样陌生，根本不像你，你觉得平常的你不会有这样的表情；镜子里的人又那样熟悉，分明就是你，在这场情事里因他给的快乐和痛苦而迷乱。  
你脑中“轰”地一声，名为理智的弦彻底崩断。  
他突然抽出，向着某个角度，狠狠一顶。  
“我不行了……啊！”  
你高扬的尾音是显而易见的破碎。你的大脑一片空白，下身控制不住地剧烈收缩起来。他明明还在里面，大量的水液却还是止不住一样从你腿间流下来。你下身不受控制地向后顶，明明已经把他全部吞下去了，却犹觉不够一般，想要将他吞得更多些，更深些。  
往常这种时候，他都会停下来。但这次大概你的表现太异于往常，他并没有停，反而变本加厉一般动作起来。刚高潮过的身子格外敏感，何况他角度又刁钻，每一下都找准了你的敏感点，有些位置甚至连你自己都不知道。但你已没有余裕思考他究竟是怎么知道的了；他现下每一次动作，无论深顶或缓擦，都是足以让你崩溃的快意。  
“啊……啊！”  
实在顾不得了。  
什么矜持，什么端雅，什么风度，都让你抛到了脑后去。这种事就是用来失控的，何况此刻跟你在一起的人是他，李泽言。你便不再压抑自己的呻吟，遑论根本也是压不住的；于是你亲耳听着出口的声音被情欲浸润过，变得格外娇媚，随着他的动作一声一声，自己听了都羞耻，何况对着镜子，这样活色生香的画面，他也看得一清二楚。  
他在你耳边低低开口，声音是微哑的，你知道那是什么缘故。  
“忍不住了？”  
你能感觉到他腹肌上的汗意，贴着你后背的肌理已经滑腻一片；镜子里他的耳尖已经染上你熟悉的情欲的薄红，由是你猜测他大概也被今晚的你撩得没法再克制。  
他变换角度，直取最深。  
终于要失控了吗？  
那就……再失控一点吧。  
“我看你才忍不住了吧……”  
你言语依旧逞强，身体却诚实，挽留一般地紧紧缠住他。  
他一顿，停了动作。  
“好好看看，究竟是谁忍不住？”  
你望向镜子，镜子里的你完全被情欲吞没。正因如此，他此刻的停顿更成了有加无已的折磨。  
更不用说其实答案彼此都心知肚明。  
你张了张口，却一个字也说不出。  
“看够了？那现在该看着我了。”  
他突然把你翻了个身，让你面对面抱着他，抬起你两条腿，环在他腰后。  
“抱紧了。”  
悬空的恐惧让你下意识地收紧环着他脖颈的手，得以非常近距离地观察他脸上的表情。他的刘海已经完全汗湿了，耳尖和颊侧都红得不正常，那双锐利的眸子里现在也有薄薄的雾气；你知道他也快了，但他唇角竟然还挑着一抹笑。  
但随后你就知道这笑意是为什么了。  
他猛然挺腰一顶，因借了你体重缘故，进得只有比刚才更深。  
你发出一声哭叫般的呻吟，难以自控地颤抖起来。  
“说不说？谁忍不住了？”  
“我！我！我忍不住了……”  
他笑了一声，在你唇上吻了一记，更快地律动起来。连接处似乎变得越来越热，他的动作又那样有力，你想感叹李泽言真是臂力腰力都惊人地好，能出口的却只有带了哭腔的呻吟。  
你毫无悬念地被他送上顶峰，随后他顿了顿，吻上你的唇。体内涌起熟悉的热度，你闭上眼睛回吻他。你胡乱想着，要是今晚他没戴套的话，以这样的深度和力度，大概一定要怀上了。  
你觉得浑身都软了，勉强使力抱紧他。  
这回是彻底站不住了。

5  
“是尤甚童话的幸福。  
是你掌心里的温度。”

直到清理完毕他抱你躺在床上，你还觉得双腿犹自发颤。但不得不说，洗液质量确实有保障，洗完之后非常清爽。李泽言俯下身，在你唇上印了一个吻，随后为你盖好被子，关了灯，躺在你身边。  
你在被子里摸索他的手，先触到他结实的小臂。正要向下探去，他另一只手已很自然地伸过来，将你的手拉下去，与你十指相扣。  
“累不累？睡吧。都快十点了。”  
你转过身去，面对着他。  
“你再亲亲我。”  
他于是靠过来，轻吻你的唇瓣。想退开的时候，却被你又挽留住了。你恋恋不舍地又亲了一会儿，怎么也亲不够一样。  
喘息的间隙里他低低问你，“还想要？”  
黑暗里你还是红了脸。  
“不是……总感觉今晚你都没怎么亲我。”  
他失笑。  
“是吗？你好好想想。”  
你脸红心跳地回想了一下，其实亲得实在比往天还要多。  
“哎，那是为什么……”  
“真的不是因为还想要？”  
“不是！”  
“你怕是太舒服了，除了舒服什么都忘了吧。”  
“才没有！”  
他另一只手伸过来，长指点了点你的唇瓣。  
“口是心非。”

你渐渐困了，迷迷糊糊还在问他，语声已渐低了。  
“你觉得小融送的礼物怎么样？”  
“挺好的。以后家里可以常备着。”

6  
“如今我亦有亲情，有爱情。  
家中不再是一盏孤灯。  
灯火温柔，灯下有人，是他携我，行坐一双影。  
皆归镜里。镜里分明。”

Fin.

角色后记&安全叮嘱  
新婚后对比之前要稍微放得开一点。但我写不出只有开车的文章，我只能写出灵肉结合的；我写不出无爱的性，在我看来因爱而性才是最好的性。《心跳回声》如此，《镜里分明》亦如此。一个为了play而写的文章可能真的是没有什么剧情，故而他们的爱只能用细节表达了。总而言之，希望我写出了李总未曾宣之于口的温柔。  
提到的洗液现实中真有，而且不止洗丁丁的和洗蛋蛋的这两种，感兴趣的可以查一下。我就不说牌子了，免得有打广告之嫌。再就是排卵期性欲会比平常强烈。  
惯例安全叮嘱，一是戴套，要么吃短效，安全期避孕什么的都不靠谱。二是，如果你们想尝试咬或者不戴套，请务必让男方洗干净丁丁。其实丁丁清水洗即可，隔几天可用一次肥皂，但不要把肥皂直接往丁丁上抹，要打出泡沫之后清洗丁丁。（或者试试洗液？虽然我没用过，但是打算将来有了男票，给他买来试试。）总之一定要洗干净啦！再重复一遍事前事后都要洗！姑娘们每天记得清水洗外阴即可，想试试温和点的洗液也没问题。享受快乐的同时也要保护好自己呀。


End file.
